multiverse_profilefandomcom-20200214-history
Bulkhead
Bulkhead (バルクヘッド, Barukuheddo), also nicknamed as Bulk (バルク, Baruku), is both a fictional character and protagonist of the ''DC'' series. He appears to be huge and menacing but is actually quite careless and gentle souled. Though he's no brainiac nor a fast runner, Bulkhead is one of the most sturdy members of the Autobots. He has a low tolerance for jerks and bullies, and is quite happy to let people like that stew in the trouble they've made for themselves, but his better impulses—or at least, needling from those around him—always sway him into helping in the end. For all his sweetness, he's still a Wrecker through and through. Yet despite participating in several major battles and campaigns, his past career has left some painful psychological scars. Being a part of the Autobots' black ops team means you have to do the dirty work, and Bulkhead's seen many horrors and friends meet a bad end. Though saddened by his traumatic experiences with the Wreckers, he's joined up with Optimus Prime in hopes to end the fight with Megatron, for the sake of all of his brothers and comrades. "After a long road trip, feels good to get out of the car, stretch my legs, and kick some tailpipe!" :—Bulkhead on crushin' Cons. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Kevin Richardson (English), Takashi Nagasako (Japanese), Not Known (French), Pietro Ubaldi (Italian), Not Known (Dutch), Hu Qian (Chinese), Karl Schulz (German), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Jussi Wahlgren (Finnish), Yeong-wung Jeong (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (European Spanish), Salvador Reyes (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Salvador Serrano (Spain-Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Bulkhead is bigger then most other Autobots except for Optimus Prime. He is also much wider and stronger. He has a dark green and black paint job as well as blue eyes. He has a wrecker belt including a bomb and has opening doors to his cockpit. He has a black bar going through the top of his head, and a metallic jaw. Vehicle Mode His vehicle mode on Cybertron was a Cybertronian Bulldozer. When arriving to Earth, he adapts the Earth vehicle mode of a modified, all-terrain SWAT Assault Truck. He has two red lights at the sides, two yellow lights in the front, and four clearish white headlights at the front and back. He has two side mirrors and tainted windows. On the inside, he has the Autobot insignia on his steering wheel. * Hair Color: Not Known * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known 'Attributes' Gallery File:Bulkhead_RID_V-Mode.png|Bulkhead's Earth vehicle Mode. Background Personality Bulkhead is a rather nice and peaceful Autobot, though most known for his lack of intelligence. Making up for it, however, is his complete and utter strength, being seen as a powerhouse on the Autobot team on Earth. He is better at breaking things than repairing them, which he as proven time after time and is often useful. He knows to follow under Optimus Prime's leadership, which made Bulkhead depart from the Wreckers to join up with Optimus as he believed that Optimus could end the war with the Decepticons. Bulkhead's temper can increase dramatically if his opponent, like Lugnut, comments negative feedback to mess with Bulkhead's emotions. In Operation: Rundown, Breakmark and Bulkhead engaged each other during their first fight where Rundown mentioned paying Miko a visit after he was done finishing with Bulkhead. This provoked Bulkhead to attack Rundown more, only to enable Rundown to get the upper hand in the fight. In the end, Bulkhead had won a rematch with Rundown after he was willingly convinced by Miko to save Rundown from M.E.C.H.. Besides his anger, Bulkhead is very friendly, loyal, caring, fun, and protective Autobot, who also seems to also like Slash Monkey, partying, and giving warm welcoming hugs when he sees his fellow Autobot friends, like Wheeljack and Arcee. Bulkhead usually breaks Ratchet's tools, and Ratchet would respond by stating "Bulkhead I needed that!!" Bulkhead is quite clumsy at times, but he is very bold and kind warrior inside and outside of his spark. Relationships Friends/Allies * Autobots ** Arcee ** Cliffjumper ** Bumblebee ** Ratchet ** Windblade ** Sideswipe ** Smokescreen ** Alpha Trion ** Prowl ** Jazz ** Warpath ** Blurr ** Chromia ** Sunstreaker ** Perceptor ** Dynasty of Primes *** Zeta Prime *** Optimus Prime ** Wreckers *** Ultra Magnus *** Wheeljack ** Computron *** Quickshot *** Afterburner *** Lightspeed *** Nosecone *** Strafe ** Volcanicus *** Grimlock *** Swoop *** Snarl *** Sludge *** Slug ** Defensor ** Superion ** Victorion *** Pyra Magna *** Jumpstream *** Dust Up *** Stormclash *** Skyburst *** Rust Dust ** Fortress Maximus ** Emissary * Justice League ** Superman ** Batman ** Wonder Woman * Teen Titans ** Robin/Nightwing Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Decepticons ** Megatron ** Shockwave ** Blitzwing ** Lugnut ** Knock Out ** Soundwave *** Frenzy *** Rumble *** Laserbeak *** Buzzsaw *** Ravage ** Lockdown ** Dreadwing ** Megatronus Prime ** Overlord ** Shadow Striker ** Airachnid ** Seekers *** Starscream *** Thundercracker *** Skywarp *** Acid Storm *** Slipstream ** Insecticons *** Sharpshot *** Kickback *** Hardshell ** Devastator *** Dirt Boss *** Scrapper *** Mixmaster *** Scavenger *** Long Haul *** Bonecrusher *** Hook ** Predaking *** Razorclaw *** Tantrum *** Divebomb *** Headstrong *** Saberclaw ** Menasor *** Motormaster *** Breakdown *** Wildrider *** Dead End *** Drag Strip * Scraplets * Unicron Powers and Abilities Bulkhead is one of the toughest Transformers alive as he's one of the main powerhouse of the Autobots. He has shown to be incredibly strong being able to knock Starscream out with one punch, and even go toe-to-toe with Dreadwing whom he defeated. Bulkhead has faced Megatron twice although being able to do some damage to him, he was easily defeated. He's armed with two arm mounted wrecking balls and energon blasters. He's also armed with a large energon cannon adding his overwhelming firepower. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Battles of Cybertron Trypticon Incident During the War Dark Spark Incident Preparing Departure Synopsis ''Transformers'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Bulkhead Wikipedia * Bulkhead Teletraan 1: The Transformers Wiki * Bulkhead Transformers Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Autobots